As well known to those skilled in the art, a −C-plate compensation film and an A-plate compensation film have been used to compensate for a black state of a VA-LCD under the condition that small drive voltage is applied. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,412 discloses a conventional VA-LCD using the −C-plate compensation film.
However, the conventional VA-LCD using the −C-plate compensation film does not completely compensate for a black state, thus having a disadvantage such as a leakage of light at a viewing angle.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,075 discloses a conventional VA-LCD comprising both the −C-plate compensation film and the A-plate compensation film.
The above VA-LCD comprising both the −C-plate compensation film and the A-plate compensation film more completely achieves compensation of a black state under the condition that small drive voltage is applied.
However, the above-described conventional VA-LCDs require improvements of contrast and coloring at a front surface and a tilt angle in order to completely compensate for the black state.